a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic lock system comprising a preferably standardized recessed grip which can be mounted on a door leaf or the like and in which a lockable grip lever is held by one end around an axis parallel to the door leaf by the handle recess or by a drive shaft for a bar lock, sash lock or the like which is held therein, and further comprising a locking device by which the grip lever can be locked into its position in which it is swiveled into the recessed grip.
b) Description of the Related Art
EP 0824624 B1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,018) discloses a swivel lever actuating device which can be locked electrically or electronically and which likewise comprises a dish or recess that can be mounted on a door leaf or the like, an actuating lever for a lock such as a sash lock or bar lock being supported in this recess in such a way that it can be swiveled out of the recess and swiveled back into the recess around an axis parallel to the door leaf. Actuation of the lock is possible in the swiveled out position by turning the grip lever around a shaft that is guided vertically through the door leaf.
A disadvantage in the known swivel lever actuating device in EP 0824624 B1 is that it requires a special arrangement on the door frame in order to work correctly.
WO 85/03971 discloses a locking arrangement for doors and the like in which a bolt engages with a receiving member for holding the bolt, which process is checked electronically. Doors, shutters, covers, and so on, which protect electrical devices and machinery, for example, are monitored by the locking arrangement. Sensors which check the position of the bolt are used for checking the position of the lock and, accordingly, whether or not access is in fact blocked. This checking is carried out in a contactless manner by means of semiconductor devices. In addition to checking that a bolt is in its locking position or has at least been displaced into this locking position, it is also noted that other sensing devices can be provided in combination with keys to provide security devices that can unlock the lock. The lock is displaced by magnetic force generated by a coil which carries electric current supplied by a battery, for example. Manual actuating devices and, alternatively, automatic actuating devices are mentioned for actuating the doors, fastening arrangement and the like. The bolt can be spring-loaded. Sensing signals and command signals can be transmitted by electric lines or optical fibers or by a co-magnetic radiation of any wavelength. Also noted in connection with these sensing arrangements are logical circuits for increased security. Coded cards and card readers are also employed in this connection instead of keys.